Seattle's Saturday Night Dance Story 5
by herbie1007
Summary: Josh and Maggie make their first official appearance as a couple, Johnathan has his first date with the daughter of a possessive Greek father,what could possible go wrong.
1. Chapter 1

Seattle Saturday Night Dance Chpt1

As per his promise, Johnathan joined his father at work Saturday morning at the tent. They were doing the tedious paperwork required to maintain a business. They worked very well together, Johnathan often anticipated what his father's next need would be and have it ready for him before being asked. Jason decided it was time to take a break and stretch their legs. It was a beautiful day and hopefully a beautiful night for the dance. Jason started the conversation "Have you ever taken a girl to a dance before this?" Johnathan shook his head and shyly answered "No, I went to an all boys school. The girls were transported into our school from relatives or girls school. The ratio was 5 girls to 15 boys. I didn't have your natural masculine swagger even though I am probably as smart as you and good looking. I really didn't have any friends until I went to boarding school since there were no other people permitted near mother and me." Jason stopped for a moment and looked at his son questioning what to say next. Johnathan was right, he was smiled upon by God with many gifts but at times he was a bit socially goofy probably due to not having a social life. Jason started "Do you realize that Josh and Jeremy got a good laugh and your expense last night?" Johnathan responded without hesitation "Yes, I even knew it at the time but I so want to be part of the family, father. I don't mind them having a laugh or two as long as I am part of them." Jason's heart sank "Haven't we made you feel welcomed. I can assure you that my brothers and even my sister would have your back if there was a problem. As a matter of act, Aaron would be there for you as well." Johnathan replied "I know but I don't have all of your inside jokes and stories which I wish I had. Don't get me wrong, I love hearing the family stories, I just wish I had some of my own." Jason put his arm around his son's shoulder " Don't worry according to Aaron we are constantly creating drama, you will have your stories to tell your children."

Biddie and Candy had been working deligently the last two days preparing the baked goods for the Saturday night dance. Biddie had a sumptuous smelling batch of chocolate chip cookies sitting on the window sill cooling. Candy nervously inquired if Corky was taking Biddie to the dance. Unfortunately she did not receive the answer for which she hoped. Biddie sighed "No, I saw him and he said he would see me at the dance. He will probably dance with me but if something better opens up, he will leave me." Candy had he hands on her hips and in an angry tone replied "I hate when you sell yourself short. There is nothing better here that he should treat you in this manner. If you feel that he is treating you this way than be done with him." At that moment, Candy notice the tray of cookies mysteriously disappearing. She pointed this out to Biddie at which time both women darted out the rear door. They were shocked with who the culprits were. Biddie started "You girls had me thinking I was crazy with the disappearing cookies. Lizbeth and Marsha Hale , what were you thinking? If you wanted a treat, we would have given you a treat if you asked. Go inside , the four of us are going to have a discussion." The girls walked by with heads hung low but they continued to eat their prize. Candy showed the girls to the social area. Biddie whispered into Candy's ears to look at the girls clothing. Everything was repaired but poorly. He must be doing it. Candy walked over to the girls and demanded to know why they just didn't ask. Marsha replied "We can't take anything you give us unless we can give something in return, even Stevens." Biddie broke in here and said "You can't be given it but you can steal it, now does that really make sense." Candy asked next "Who repairs your clothes?" The girls' hands automatically tried to hide the repairs." Biddie put her hands up to her cheeks then removed them and said "Candy is taking you home to gathered together all your clothes and bring them back here. We are keeping you here for a couple of days. I am going to see you father now and explain this to him. The girls were both excited about the concept of staying at the dormitory and worried about their father's reaction. Biddie reassured them that no one was in trouble, some adjustments needed to be made.

Jemma had invited her siblings excluding Jason over to discuss a dinner after the rehearsal. She also intended to discuss with her brothers that Johnathan was not a plaything for their amusement as well. Aaron came up behind her and embraced her "You look as if you are in deep thought." She turned around and said "Do you realize all the changes this family has endured in about 6 weeks? We had a baby, Jeremy and Candy were married, Lottie has reconnected with her daughter, Joshua has connected with her daughter, Jason's fiancé from seventeen years ago returned with Jason's 16 year old son and last but not least Jason is getting married after seventeen years." Aaron chuckled " Don't forget my health is precarious and I need to walk to the dance." Jemma patted his face and smiled "Jason was going to talk to Johnathan about not letting his uncles take advantage of him." A knock was heard at the door, when Aaron opened the door he saw his ever expanding family. Josh and Maggie, Candy and Jeremy, Lottie and Clancy. Jemma started " I made roast and we can all have sandwiches. I am keeping things brief because we have the dance tonight. Before we discuss Saturday's wedding, brothers this dance is important to your nephew. Please , please ,please do not cause Johnathan to do anything to embarrass himself in front of this girl or her family. Understood." Josh and Jeremy shook their heads yes. Jemma started again "Ladies, I expect you to keep your men in tow, this is their first date. Let them be." Lottie started "The rehearsal dinner, I believe I speak for everyone here when we all want to participate. Jason has truly affected all of our lives in a significant fashion." Jemma added "I agree but I think Josh, Jeremy and I should have a toast to our brother before the real party begins. I think 10 minutes should do it. Does anyone disagree?" Candy said "Sounds perfect to me. I really have to get back to the dorm as the Hale girls are there." Before everyone made their sandwiches, Clancy toasted "Tonights dance, something in me Irish bones are telling me that it be an interesting evening."


	2. Chapter 2

Seattle's Saturday Night Dance Chkpt 2

Telly was pacing back and forth outside of his tent as he and Marina, his wife, had a terrible fight which he was losing. He could out argue any of his fellow Greek men but when it came to his wife, it was another story. She did not even have to raise her voice. Telly was most anxious to cancel the date of his oldest daughter, Cassandra, and Jason's son, Johnathan to the dance. They were both beautiful young people and would make a beautiful picture, then he thought they also make a beautiful baby as he and Marina had done at the same age as the young couple were now. Marina insisted that they all would be in the buggy going and returning from the dance, they were attending the dance not to mention all the Greeks and all the Bolts surrounding the couple. Telly sat down with his elbow on his knee and his head rested on his chin, he was wondering what Alexander would do when Marina came silently from behind him and gently placed her hand on his shoulder. "Telly," she said in cooing tone "Our first born is growing up and you need to accept that. Johnathan and Cassie will be surrounded by people watching them on their first date, nothing will happen tonight. Do you not have high opinion of the Bolts?" Telly nodded yes and replied "I believe that they are part Greek." Telly arose and put his arms around his stunning wife, she was fairer than most Greeks with sparkling blue eyes, he replied "We bought her to the United States to take part in all of its benefits." Marina scratched his head as his facial expression relaxed, she mentioned "We married earlier than either of us wished but I have never regretted our decision. I love our family. I embrace our hardships as they have made us who we are. Cassie is a smart girl, give her some credit. Johnathan has offered to help with writing so she can go to college, she got him to agree to help Nick and Tomas. Telly, if their relationship last would it be that awful for her to marry a Bolt." Telly's head shot up and both Marina and Telly began to laugh, Telly yelled out "We be Bolts."

Candy and Jeremy left the dorm after checking on the children smiling hand in hand. Being a newlywed, Jeremy was less than enthusiastic regarding the dance. His preference would be to spend an evening alone with his beautiful bride. He had arranged for Molly and Chris to stay with Aunt Lottie but if he understood correctly, Biddie and Candy were attempting to abscond with the Hale girls. Jeremy stopped in his tracks and inquired "Why have you taken the Hale girls from their father? Rodger may be overloaded but no one has ever accused him of being a bad father. As a matter of fact, he has dedicated his life to running his barber shop and caring for his daughters. He goes from home to work and vice versa." Candy relayed the story of the cookies and clothing. Jeremy defended Rodger as a good father, he agreed that his hands may have been overly full but he was not neglecting those girls, he loves them. Candy claimed that neither Biddie or herself felt that Rodger was a poor father but he needed help and he has needed help for some time. Candy argued that those two little girls need the attention of a woman. She reminded him of the fiasco they caused the Christmas they kidnapped the baby. Their intentions were wonderful but their reasoning was frightening. Everything turned out well but that could have been a major tragedy. Everyone should have realized then that Rodger was in need of assistance. Biddie is going to tell him that he is going to take the help the brides are going to supply or else." Jeremy laughed " Is Rodger going to get one of your documents nailed to the front of his barber shop signed by all the brides?" Candy now annoyed asked "Are you mocking me?" Jeremy turned to face his wife, he held both her hands in each of his and said "I will never mock you, I adore you. However, you and Biddie have been known to start things without considering all the long term effects of what you did. My family has almost lost our business a few times due to some of your shenanigans. Rodger is a good man who is doing the best that he can. He reminds me a bit of Jason but Jason had help from Lottie. So yes, we all missed the fact that help was needed but Rodger should be praised and not be humiliated." Candy agreed with her husband and kissed him. Candy suddenly got a sly smile across her face " All the children are being taking care of for at least another two hours. What say you?" Jeremy interrupted "You don't have to say anything more, let's go." The newlyweds took off for their cabin to do those things that newlyweds do.

Lottie was beaming as Maggie moved what few possessions and clothes she escaped with from San Francisco into her new room right next to her mother's. Josh was overjoyed to just get her out of the dormitory as one of his old girlfriends didn't take his announcement well. Candy had warned him about her but he was sure that he could handle her. "Mother," called out Maggie, "how would you feel after the wedding taking a day to go with me to Olympia. I really need some art supplies and new clothes?" Lottie's eyes filled with tears, she was invited to go on a shopping trip with her daughter. She had dreamed of shopping with her daughter but never thought that it would really happen. When she did not receive an answer, Maggie went to Lottie's room to see if she was alright. She found her mother wiping her tears away and smiling at the same time. Lottie gazed at her daughter for a moment and answered "Nothing would make me happier than to go to Olympia with you. " Josh pop his head into the room to see if he could do anything, Lottie asked if he might have a minute for her. Maggie went back to organizing her new room. Josh wondered "What can I do for your Lottie?" Lottie quietly said "Shut the door. I truly love you and your family as if you were my own. I need to know if you are serious about Maggie or is she another one of your flings?" A pained look went across Josh's face " Lottie, I would hope that you would know that I would never hurt you. In many ways, you were a substitute mother for me and the others. Yes, I have flirted with most of the brides but have you ever seen me spend so much time with one. I think that I am falling in love with Maggie. We both want to take it slow though. If one of us gets their heart broken, it won't be Maggie."


	3. Chapter 3

Seattle's Saturday Night Dance Chpt 3

Biddie lingered outside of the Hale Barber Shop replaying exactly what she was going to say. She was more than aware of the fact that she could be abrupt and say way too much. It was never her intention to hurt anyone, she really wanted to help. She had been excited about moving to Seattle and building a new society based on equality with no need for guns. Somehow despite all her good efforts, she had managed to isolate herself. The only real relationship which she had with a man was Corky. Unfortunately, she had begun to realize that she was something to do for Corky while he looked for his true love. Biddie rather than surrendering to the depression which was overtaking her due to the state of her relationship found herself throwing herself into projects. She pondered what her motives were for taking on the Hale girls and she decided this was a legitimate project. It was for the good of those girls as well as their father.

Rodger Hale was a resident of Seattle for seven years. His wife,Susan, and he with their 1 year old daughter Lizbeth moved to Seattle in search of a new horizon. He opened his barber shop when there was hardly any need of it but he was stubborn and worked diligently as Seattle grew so did his shop. They had another daughter but tragedy struck when his wife during childbirth died taking their son with her. His wife had died before the arrival of the brides. There were so few women to assist. He relied on his strong faith and work ethic to keep his family to together. He loved his daughters and many felt he was working himself to death trying to provide for them. When his wife had been alive they were a social couple. Presently, the only time anyone was aware of his existence was when he was at work

Biddie inhaled and then exhaled, straightened out her posture and opened the door to the barber shop. A little bell alerted him to her presence. He smiled and asked "What brings you to my barber shop, Miss Clume." He was a handsome man of average height who probably would have had no problem finding a bride if he had made the effort. Biddie walked forward with her hands behind her back. She felt her face getting red and wondered if she should just cut and run. Biddie finally managed to say "First may I call you Rodger and please call me Biddie. The brides including myself have arranged to watch your daughters for a week so you can attend the dance and do some courting." Rodger's expression was one of surprise and concern "That won't be necessary as I don't plan on going to the dance, I enjoy spending my evenings with my daughters, Biddie." Biddie grinded her teeth and looked Rodger straight in the eyes "I am going to be quite forward right now. You need to go to the dance and start looking for a wife. Your daughters desperately need a women in their life." Biddie realized that getting that out was a relief but Rodger was just staring at her. Eventually in an unnaturally calm voiced he stated " No ill will meant but I have heard that you tend to get involve in other people's business, why mine? Why do you think that I am going to listen to you?" Biddie replied " The brides all know that you love your daughters but they are in desperate need of some female attention. We all should have realized this when they kidnapped the Jenkins baby no matter what their reasoning was." Rodger ace was beginning to turn red, Lottie was uncertain it this was due to anger or embarrassment or a little of both. Biddie next informed him that his girls were caught stealing baked goods from the dormitory. She explained that they felt they couldn't take it if it was offered since it was not even stevens but it was okay to steal. Rodger appeared to be on the verge of tears " I am very sorry and will discipline the girls."

"Rodger, you want to do what is best for your daughters, it is not discipline. They need a mother or woman to assist them in navigating this world. You repaired their clothes but I can tell you every bride in that dorm can repair their clothes 1000 times better. You don't have time to teach them to bake and cook, these are skills they need. When I told them I was coming to tell you that they were going to stay at the dorm for a few days they were ecstatic." Rodger sat down deflated " My daughters don't want to be with me." Biddie rolled her eyes "Rodger, I did not say that they did not want to be with you but they need some additional attention and you need time to court some of the brides. The dance tonight seems like a perfect chance for you to socialize with them. There are still 25 available."

Rodger laughed "It has been quite awhile since I courted a person. How does one know which bride is available and which is not." Biddie nonchalantly said " If there is a big logger standing next to them, I might be careful about flirting with them." Rodger laughed once again "You know that you are funny, even when you are ripping a person's insides apart. What is going on with you and Corky? You two have been dating forever." Rodger realized that question hurt Biddie by the pained expression on her face. " I am sorry if I said something wrong , Biddie."apologized Rodger. Biddie was quick to shake it off as she answered "He enjoys being with me when he can't find anyone better. It has taken me awhile to figure it out but when I say this to the other brides, no one disagrees." Rodger now appeared angry" No one should treat you like that, you are too good for him, Biddie."

A customer with an appointment appeared at the door. Rodger said to Biddie "I have to get back to work but will go the dance. I am not agreeing to my daughters being away from me for a week yet. Thank you Biddie. What you just did took real courage and character and I believe that you did it in the best interest of my daughters."

As she left, Rodger watched her return to the dorm. The customer asked what was that all about. Rodger's reply "Time will tell."


	4. Chapter 4

Seattle's Saturday Night Dance Chpt 4

After finishing work with Johnathan, Jason planned on spending an afternoon with his neglected fiancé before the dance. He reminisced about the days when he lived in fear of obtaining the next job to be able to feed his family, success has removed those fears but limited his time with Kathleen. As he approached the cabin in which they would start their lives, he was happy to see her swinging in the double swing which he had built for her accompanied by Nosey. He eased his way onto the swing much to the annoyance of the dog, Jason stared down the dog "You have to share her, she is mine also." Kathleen's eyes turned lovingly up at Jason as she snuggled into his large chest with his arms wrapped around her. They relaxed on the swing for 15 minutes in silence just taking in the intoxicating smells of nature on this perfect summer day. Kathleen smiled at her beloved and said " I can't imagine spending this day in a better way." Jason laughed "Oh, I think of a way or two which I would prefer. Kathleen giggled and tried to act shocked "Jason, I don't remember you being this antsy when we were teenagers." Jason shot back "Seventeen years is a long time to wait for the woman over whom you believe the sun and moon sets." Kathleen stood and reached out to Jason as if she could help lift the muscular logger. "Let's walk. I need to tell you something about the trip I took to Olympia with Lottie last week" said Kathleen. Jason's forehead contracted and he mumbled "Why is the hair on the back of my neck standing up?"

Johnathan left the logging camp and headed directly to Aaron and Jemma's. He had packed rags and polish as he intended to make that carriage sparkle for his date. Aaron already had the carriage waiting outside for his nephew. Johnathan knocked on the door in hopes of seeing his baby cousin before starting his work on the carriage. April was wide awake and thrilled to see her cousin, the first two Bolts of the next generation appeared to have a natural connection. The Bolts had decided to forgo titles such as aunt and uncles since Molly and Chris would be considered Johnathan's aunt and uncle and Chris wanted to be called uncle and Johnathan refused. Jemma and Jeremy were closer in age to Johnathan than they were to Jason. Jemma had twisted her husband's arm a bit so that he would assist her nephew in his efforts despite his grumblings that she was adding insult to injury. First he was insulted to get the carriage, then he lost use of his carriage and now he had to help spiff it up. Jemma knew that Johnathan wanted to be part of the family, something he missed growing up. Jemma sat with the April in the rocker and talked as they prepared the carriage for its big night. "So how much do you like this young lady, Cassie?" asked Jemma. Johnathan peered over at Jemma and with a large smile responded "I like her a lot. She is smart, funny and pretty. Her dad is a bit crazy but funny at the same time. He thinks that I am waiting for the first opportunity to impregnate his daughter." Aaron who had just raised a cup of coffee to his lips, choked and spit it out. Johnathan patted him on his back " Am I mistaken or do the Bolts make you choke and spit out your coffee often?" Aaron laughed "Yes, they do. Do you always say just what you think?" Johnathan pondered the question and eventually replied "No, I don't unless I am with family. You are my family, aren't I suppose to tell you how a feel." Jemma smirked at her husband " You are about to be outtalked by a 16 year old." Aaron shook his head "He is the son of Seattle's gift of gab, Jason Bolt. Johnathan, you may come and talk to us whenever you wish but I may on occasion choke on my coffee." They worked on the carriage for another 90 minutes until it looked brand spanking new. Aaron assisted in the hooking up of the horses. Jemma, Aaron and April waved good bye as Johnathan rode off to get dressed for his first date.

Lottie, Clancey, and Maggie were having some tea in the afternoon when Josh arrived with a very concerned look. Maggie's. first rection was to ask if something was wrong. Josh took her hand as he sat at the table. Josh looking guilty answered " I told you that I dated a lot of the brides, never particularly seriously. Yesterday, I told the few I had been seeing recently that I would no longer be able to see them. They all said they never took me seriously so there were no hard feelings. There was, however one girl, Matilda, whom I spoke with often when I was at the dorm waiting for one of the others but never dated but it appears that she think we did. As a matter of fact she thought we were serious." Lottie angrily said " Josh, she is literally crazy. Is she threatening you or is she threatening Maggie?" Josh threw his hands into the air and claimed "That is the strangest thing. She has not said a word to me but the girls are warning me and they have said protect Maggie. Do you really want to go to the dance, Maggie? The dance is where they think she is planning on something. I swear I have only made small talk with her, I had no idea she was nuts." Lottie began to scold Josh when Maggie interrupted " I have no intention of hiding in my room. Josh and I are going to the dance and we are going to enjoy it." Lottie was glaring at Josh when Clancy stated " I told you that I think tonight is going to be lively."

Candy was preparing dinner for 7 before the dance. Biddie was bringing the Hale girls to join Jeremy, Molly, Christopher and herself. It was to be a simple dinner as they were going to the dance afterwards. Candy was thrilled, it was her first official outing in Seattle as Mrs. Jeremy Bolt. The only thing that would have made her happier was if her good friend had found someone. At this point, Candy wished Biddie would just end it so this constant torture would be over with Corky. Candy asked Jeremy " What is going on with Corky. Does he want to be with Biddie or just have her around for security." Jeremy knew that if he did not answer this carefully, it would be the difference between a horrible and wonderful evening. If he told her that Corky does mock Biddie, the evening would be over. Jeremy took a deep breath and prayed "I believe that Corky is no closer to committing to Biddie than he was when we arrived from New Bedford. I think he is still aggressively prospecting for the one." Candy couldn't help but feel sad for her friend who deeply desired a family of her own. Candy observed how close Biddie had grown to the Hale girls and vice versa in a day . Candy watched them thinking this was another path to pain for Biddie. Dinner was fun with the four children but now it was time to go back to the dorm and get ready for the dance.

A "


	5. Chapter 5

Seattle's Saturday Night Dance

Kathleen grabbed Jason's hand as they approached the spot where she had discovered him bathing in the river. She requested he close his eyes as she maneuvered her Greek god as she remembered him that day down a slight hill to the river. "Open your eyes, my Adonis, please ." cooed Kathleen. He opened his eyes as directed to find a romantic styled camp. There was a small campfire ablaze and a table covered with a tablecloth. There was candelabra with candles lit. He opened the flap of the tent to discover their clothes for the evening hanging there. Down by the water were towels, shaving tools, soaps and lotions. Jason shook his head " If only this was what it appears, I don't suppose you are trying to seduce me. I love it but all you really need to seduce me is your smile. I know how committed you are to demonstrating to our son sexual responsibility." Kathleen rubbed herself against Jason in similar fashion to a cat when it purrs. Jason breathe in deeply and said " I am not angel, what are your trying to accomplish before I literally explode." Kathleen giggled as she wrapped her arms around Jason's neck and offered her explanation "Lottie and I went to Olympia 3 days ago, you see I wanted to talk with Madame Antoinette." Jason's blue eyes doubled in size as he stared at his fiancé with his mouth wide open from shock. He scolded Kathleen as he grabbed her arms "You could easily get killed in the red light district. What in God's name encouraged you to go there and what is wrong with Lottie going there." His reaction was unexpected and Kathleen was a disappointed. She pouted and reported that Madam Antoinette came to the hotel, she did not go to the red light district. Kathleen continued " I wanted to make our wedding night spectacular after waiting 17 years. I believe that she was quite helpful. I never knew that there were so many different ways." Kathleen coyly smiled at her shocked fiance' as she added " I now know your favorite ways. Madame Antoinette is agreeable to arranging a demonstration for me with her employees the next time I go to Olympia." Jason standing there aghast yelled "You will never return to Olympia. Kathleen, don't you understand how much I love you." Kathleen's expression softened as she confessed "I know that you love me. Jason. I am 36, there are all these beautiful younger girls here who would be thrilled to be in my place. I see how they look at you" Jason pulled her close and reminded her that he was never really interested in them when she wasn't here. Now that he has his goddess with him, they have no chance.

He looked around and inquired "What is all this about here?" Kathleen cuddled up to her beloved and answered "I did learn that there are degrees of things that one can to do to their lover to relieve frustration with which I believe that you are suffering." Jason slyly looked at Kathleen " I am listening." Kathleen locked her arms behind her back and began "You need a bath so I am going to give you one." A brilliant smile crossed her face and she raised her eyebrows at him a few times. She continued " You are going into the river naked, I will remain in my underclothing. I can touch you but you are not allowed to touch me. I will be certain not to leave a speck of dirt upon your wondrous body and I mean all of it." Jason smiled and said "Who am I to deny my beautiful fiancé. You don't have to ask me twice." With great efficiency, Jason shred his clothes and dove into the river. Kathleen wasn't far behind in her pantaloons and corset.

Jason soaked his head and Kathleen proceeded to wash and scratch gently his head. She felt the tension leaving his body as his eyes closed. She loved running her fingers through through his curly hair. Next, she massaged his back, arms and chest with soap as she found herself barely able to control her own passion. Jason questioned if she felt comfortable doing the next area as he had truly enjoyed everything so far and would be okay if she wanted to stop. Kathleen rubbed up to Jason "When I do a job, I finish it." As her hands went below his waist and she gently massaged his manhood, his breathing became heavy and his moans drove her a bit insane. After she completed her task, she told him she needed to bath herself and get out. As he turned to leave, he felt a pair of wet pantaloons hit his back and heard the giggle of which he could not get enough.

Back at Jeremy and Candy's cabin, they were finishing up with desert when a knock at the door was heard. Biddie said "I didn't think that you had to knock here, you just entered." The children all laughed. Chris stated that all the Bolts are pretty lax about people visiting. It is nothing like at the dormitory where visiting hours are enforced. Candy opened the door and stepped back in shock as Rodger Hale entered with a bouquet of fresh flowers. His girls were thrilled to see him despite the fact that they had been enjoying themselves. Lizbeth and Marsha were quite surprised when they were told the flowers were not for them. Candy was now standing next to Jeremy with a look of what is happening. Rodger was dressed in his Sunday best as he approached Biddei who just looked confused. Rodger took Biddie's hand in his hand and requested " Biddie, may I have the honor of escorting you to the dance tonight?" Candy grabbed Jeremy's arm in excitement so hard the he actually let out a yelp. Candy started jumping up and down slightly not to draw attention. Biddie smiled shyly "Are you sure? I was not trying to force you to take me to the dance really." Rodger shook his head "If I thought that is why you came to see me I would never ask you. I saw an extremely brave caring woman who was interested in helping my children and me. I saw a woman I want to get to know better. Will you go to the dance with me and I want half your dances," Biddie looked across the room at Candy whose head was shaking yes at record speed. "Rodger," replied Biddie "I would love to go with you." A round of applause by all including the Hale girls followed her acceptance.

Candy asked Rodger If he would like a piece of Biddie's strawberry rhubarb pie. Rodger look towards his girls " Would you recommend her pie?" Lizbeth answered immediately " It is the best and we helped bake it. She is teaching us how to bake, pa." Rodger extended his hand to accept the pie. Jeremy asked "Are we allowed to sit down and could I have a second piece? " Candy gave him a jab in the ribs and answered " Of course please have a seat." After finishing the pie which he described as delicious. Rodger arranged to meet Biddie at 8pm at the dorm. He had a few hair cuts for the dance which he needed to complete. He thanked everyone and told his daughters that he would take them to church tomorrow as he left.

Candy ask the children to go outside for a moment. As Molly went out the door, she said "Don't think we don't know that you want to talk about Mr. Hale and Biddie." As the door shut behind them, Candy ran up to her friend and practically lift her off the floor in excitement. Candy questioned Jeremy, "What do you think?" Jeremy smiled as he approached Biddie. "He is a good man, Biddie. I actually think thqt you two might be very good for each other. Rodger is a straight arrow and could use a little loosening up. You just might be the right person to do it."


	6. Chapter 6

Seattle's Saturday Night Dance Chpt 6

Jeremy had decided to get ready for the dance at the camp with his brother, Josh. When he first entered the tent, Josh looked concerned "Trouble in Paradise already?" Jeremy shook his head and said "Glad to say that everything is great but believe it or not, I miss my brothers as well. Plus Candy wanted to help Biddie get ready for her big date." Josh stopped tying his tie for a moment before asking "Does this mean that Corky is treating Biddie better? As much as she can sometimes get on my last nerve, she deserves better treatment. I am not sure he even likes her anymore the way he jokes about her." Jeremy smiled as he polished his shoes. He advised Josh "Corky should be very happy or sad at the end of this dance." Josh stuck his head in the middle of Jeremy's mirror something he has been doing since they were children to annoy him and asked "What is special for Corky tonight?" Jeremy shoved his brother out of the mirror "You are still a brat. If things work out for you and Maggie, I should warn you not to interfere when they are preparing to go out. That mirror is theirs. Women are very possessive of the mirror. Oh, Biddie has a date with Rodger Hale." Josh put his hands to his mouth as his eyes darted back and forth in thought. "Rodger and Biddie, I like it. He is such a serious person and Biddie is just Biddie. Do you remember Rodger's wife, she was quirky just like our Biddie. She had a heart of gold, oh my God, she loved gossip too." Jeremy said "Candy is at the dorm making sure that she makes the best impression. Rodger's daughters already love Biddie which goes a long way with Rodger." Josh wondered if Jason knew since Biddie was one of the few people who could drive him up at wall. The brothers continued to talk with each other and agreed to set at least one evening a month for a family meeting.

Jason was whistling as he prepared for his last dance as a bachelor. "You appear happy and relax, my darling. You have no regrets that this is your final chance to take someone else to the dance." asked Kathleen. "As a matter of fact, my love, I plan on only dancing with you forever and ever." Kathleen leaned her body into his strong back as she said "You may wish to reconsider that as we may have a daughter." Jason smiled as he lifted Kathleen into his arms "I would love a daughter of yours . I will only dance with another female who has your blood running through her veins." Jason then feigned a sad expression "I suppose that I should feel bad for all those woman who have to accept that I am no longer available." Kathleen took his face into her hands "Remember what I did to that tree with an ax, Mr. Loggerman." They both laughed as Jason put her down and he said "I am anxious to see my brothers and sister and have a few minutes to talk with them."

Jemma was feeding little April in hopes that she would sleep through most of the dance. April had four babysitters tonight, the Pruitts and the Hales. Jemma had worried about Aaron spoiling April, she never realized Seattle was going to spoil her. Maybe if Candy and Jeremy have a baby soon, some of the attention will abate. "You look beautiful as usual, my dear. I don't see you wear that much pink but it looks great on you." he bent over and kissed his wife and daughter. Jemma inquired if Aaron was looking forward to the dance. He replied sarcastically "Earlier today, I didn't really care but now that I know of potential excitement involving one of your brothers, I am overjoyed. Only one of your brothers could be at the center of a romantic triangle in which a girl whom he never dated but thinks they not only dated but were in love is wanting to hurt him or his new girlfriend. I certainly married into an interesting crew. Are you ready?" Jemma snapped back "Well, you can't say that you are bored." Aaron replied a simple "Agreed."

Maggie and her mom were finishing up getting the Saloon ready for the big dance. Lottie said "I am glad this is going to be a beautiful evening. With the Greeks coming plus new settlers, I am afraid this is too small of a venue for the dances. I have no idea how we are going to handle Jason's wedding if the weather is bad. Word is the governor is coming. He contacted Jason and wanted to meet the woman who clipped his wings." Maggie looked at her Lottie and stated " The governor has more than one reason to come here. He wants to meet me and hopes that I will do a family portrait." Lottie stopped what she was doing and hugged her daughter "I had no idea, you should have told me. Oh, I can't wait to be telling people that my daughter did the governor's portrait." Clancy came through the door at this time and announced loudly "Missy, you needn't worry about Matilda. Me boys and all the loggers will be keeping an eye on her. Josh and the Bolts themselves will be responsible for you." Lottie went to kiss Clancy " Thank you, fish face. You have no idea how much I have worried." Maggie gave a peck to the old captain's cheek "I truly appreciate your concern for me but now my mother and I need to get dressed."

Biddie was wearing a dark green dress a square neckline and lace trimming the neckline and the sleeves. Peggy was applying her make up as she was consider the expert. Sally was curling her hair and Candy was supervising everything. All of the girls in the dorm including Molly, Lizbeth and Marsha were thrilled to be assisting Biddie. There were whispers how they all couldn't wait to see Corky's reaction. Maybe he will finally realize what a gem he had. Peggy was going to officially announce her and Stepanose's engagement. Anne and Billy were getting married the week after Jason and Frannie and Canada the week after that. The dormitory had not been this filled with this much excitement since the girls first arrived. Matilda was scowling in the corner, she had waited her turn with Joshua. She was certain when her turn came that he would fall deeply in love with her and then Maggie arrived and ruined everything. Matilda was determined to end Josh's relationship. Alice called from downstairs that Biddie's date had arrived. Candy quickly removed a small bottle of perfume from her bag. "Wait Biddie, I got this from Kathleen, she says Jason can't resist it." Candy applied the perfume and all around agreed it was beautiful and expensive. Biddie turned and thanked everyone. She looked quite nervous. Candy leaned over and said relax. Biddie descended the stairs to find Rodger looking quite handsome with his arm extended. She placed her arm in his arm and they left with the dance obviously happy to be in each other's company.

Johnathan pulled up to the Greek camp. Many of the residents surrounded Johnathan and his beautiful carriage. Most of the immigrants had never been near one much less ridden in one. Telly surfaced first, he yelled out all the men follow me, it is time to celebrate with Stepanose. Johnathan looked a bit out of place in his suit, most of the Greeks while they were in their best, they were in their worn best. Johnathan thought to himself, everyone has their crosses to bear. According to his father, the Greeks had become much more independent due to making money from their farming. He was planning with Jeremy's division to start building cabins so they would have a comfortable winter and perhaps increase the amount of labor force in Seattle for new projects. Telly approached Johnathan and threw his arm around his shoulder. Johnathan did not totally trust Telly and Telly did not trust Johnathan. Telly took Johnathan to a table with food and drinks. Johnathan said immediately "I don't drink, sir." Telly snacked his face"Good boy but this is ouzo the nectar of the Greek gods. Aren't you from the land of little green people who love to drink?" Johnathan replied "Yes, the Irish are known for their love of alcohol but I prefer not partake of it at this time." Telly appeared to acquiesce and said the drinks that are orange have no alcohol. Johnathan was anxious to see Cassie but Telly said first he needed to celebrate with the men. It is a tradition. Johnathan picked up one of the orange drinks "It is pretty good." Telly smiled and said have more when you are done. I will get Cassie in 10 minutes."Telly's evil smile appeared as he played with his mustache.


	7. Chapter 7

Seattle's Saturday Night Dance Chpt 7

BIddie and Rodger crossed the town square to Lottie's a bit early. Rodger requested an opportunity to spend a little time with his daughters who were staying upstairs with Molly, Chris and April. The girls and Rodger were ecstatic to see each other again which put a smile on Biddie's face. It was obvious to anyone who witness them together that the girls and Rodger had a strong loving relationship which is why no one had taken notice that they were in need of some additional assistance. Rodger, however, noticed that his girls appeared to be having a grand time with the Molly, Chris and even baby April. He had been aware that his girls didn't mingle a great deal with others but hung together. He made a mental note to himself that he must become more social. Everyone admired how Biddie looked and smelled. Rodger scrunched his face and put his hands on his hip and asked "What about how I look?" Before the children could answered Biddie coquettishly replied " I believe that I am going to be at the dance with the most handsome man." Rodger smiled at Biddie as his two daughter burst his bubble. The girls in unison " The Bolts are always the most handsome, father. Joshua even has a girl crying over him that never dated him. Everyone wants to date a Bolt." Rodger and Biddie laughed then Rodger answered "Can I be the second most handsome man at the dance?" Lizbeth and Marsha looked at each other and then firmly shook their heads yes. As expected Lizabeth and Marsha provided their father with huge hug and kiss but much to Rodger and Biddie's surprise, they turned and gave one to her as well. Biddie fought the tears backs successfully as she did not wish to ruin her make up this early. Biddie's heart filled with joy. Biddie always was there when someone needed help but for some reason, she often annoyed people. These girls appeared to accept her as Biddie, quirks and all.

Jason, Aaron, Josh and Jeremy were gathered together near the punch, each had their own personal flask in their vest pocket. Jeremy laughed as he informed the group that he has the hottest piece of gossip in Seattle for a long while. Jason asked "Did you get it from Candy who got it from Biddie, the queen of gossip in Seattle." Jeremy smiled as he stated "Not exactly, it is about Biddie." Jason took in a deep breath " She hasn't destroyed anything at the camp or is leading one of her revolutions against our business being successful." Aaron cautiously asked "She isn't planning anything against my mill. I thought she was too busy with the library that she would stay out of hair for awhile. I told you ,Bolt to get her a man." Jeremy laughed "Bingo, she has a man and 2 young girls. Right at that moment Rodger and Biddie descended from upstairs. Candy, Kathleen, Lottie and Maggie ran right over to talk with Seattle's newest couple. The men raised their flask to a toast "God Bless Rodger."

The loggers were arriving in mass to the dance amongst them was Corky. He didn't have a date but he was certain that he could always depend on Biddie if he needed a partner. They had been dating for a couple of years but Corky had decided that he could find someone better. Corky actually felt that Biddie was a great gal. She was always going out of her way to bake things for him, did his laundry. He didn't know exactly why he wasn't satisfied. The guys pocked fun at her gossiping and her voice. When she first arrived, the guys had a wager on when she would finally make Jason's temper blow. She kept butting her nose into his business but Candy did as well except Jeremy was love at first sight with her. He decided that he would check out who was available before approaching Biddie.

Candy spotted Corky the moment he walked through the door. Jeremy was a friend and boss to Corky so she needed to be careful. Jeremy would be furious if she pulled Jeremy into her feelings for Corky regarding Biddie. Candy decided she would be better off with the other girls. As Candy approached them, Kathleen was relieved "I was nervous that we were going to have come to the rescue of Corky. Did you say anything to him?" Candy gave a shrug of her shoulders "I am a married woman now. I have to consider my husband not just myself. Besides Biddie looks very happy, a commotion would probably ruin the evening for her but , BUT I really wanted to say something nasty and a bit vulgar." Kathleen smiled and said "Jeremy would be appreciative and proud of your self control. He is one of his best friends afterall."

Big Swede was not so generous plus Essie was more than willing to let Swede go drop the bomb. Swede and Essie meandered up to Corky. Swede started "Have you heard about the new couple in town? Everyone is saying what a perfect couple." Corky looked at Swede as if he was out of mind and said "It is just another poor idiot willing to lose all his freedoms." Big Swede and Essie obstructed Corky's view of the new couple. When Swede and Essie separated, Corky was provided with a full view of Seattle's new couple, Biddie and Rodger. "What the hell is Rodger doing with Biddie?"growled Corky. Essie's smile was so large it was almost impossible to talk but she managed to respond with "He is treating her the way she deserves to be treated. He bought her flowers when he asked if he could escort her to the dance. He knows how to treat a lady." "Uh" was all that Corky could muster up.

Corky traversed the floor to Biddie and Rodger. He started by asking Biddie to dance with him. Biddie held Rodger's hand as she answered with a shrug of her shoulders "I am Rodger's date tonight and he has reserved all the dances for himself." Corky turned towards Rodger "Why are you with Biddie, everyone knows that we are involved?" The three of them had not realized that the entire Bolt family, Lottie and Clancy, Sweed and Essie were slowly gathering around them. Rodger politely responded "If she is your lady, you have not been treating her as such. No one in town thinks, you have a serious relationship with this wonderful woman." Corky' face was becoming bright red, he turned to Biddie "If he is romancing you it is because he wants a mother for his children not you." Before anyone could stop him, perhaps they didn't want to stop him, Rodger landed a hard right into Corky's face landing him squarely on his ass. Jason had his right hand on Rodger's shoulder as he pulled him back saying "That is enough." Jason leaned over Rodgers shoulder and whispered into his ear "Bravo."

Jeremy and Josh pulled Corky outside before the fight escalated. Corky is babbling "You saw him hit me. Why didn't Aaron arrest him?" Josh straight face stated "Could be you deserved it after what you said to a woman who has cared for you the way Biddie did." Jeremy put his arm around the shoulder of his friend and informed his friend "I don't know if you really cared for Biddie at some point but for the last six months, you gave the impression that she was lucky to get whatever attention you wanted to give. The joke you have been telling everyone is the she will finally accept that you are not marrying her when you marry someone else."

Biddie and Rodger were standing outside of the dance. Aaron had told Rodger that he wished he didn't have to ask him to leave but he is really suppose to arrest him for fighting. Rodger took Biddie by the arm and started to walk and he said. "I am sorry for that little scene but you don't deserve to be treated that way. I would like to take my daughters home after church tomorrow and I have learnt that I need to do what is best for them not my ego. I am going to be totally honest with you. Part of the reason, I asked you out is because my daughters are so drawn to you but that doesn't mean that I am not. I enjoy your company and see a woman any man would be lucky to have in their life, children or not. May I continue to court you and would you come to church with my family. " Biddie gently took Rodger's face into her hands "I would love to attend services with you tomorrow and how about a picnic afterwards with the girls." Rodger took her into his arms and softly kissed her.


	8. Chapter 8

Seattle's Saturday Night Dance Chpt 8

Jason and Aaron were enjoying watching the crowd at the dance. Their better halves were were off spying on Biddie and Rodger. Both men were fascinated with the excitement this couple was creating amongst their women. Jason kept observing the door until Aaron finally asked "Are you expecting the President?" Jason shook his head "Honestly, I am a little worried about Johnathan and Telly. They should have been here by now. Johnathan and I had a talk about the situation. Telly keeps accusing Johanthan and Cassie of planning on sex, guess what?" Aaron laughed "Now he has them thinking about it." Jason bit his lip as he said "Both of them are pretty serious about school, Johnathan says he is not ready for children and since he is a byproduct of youthful sex, he plans on passing for awhile. He said Cassie feels the same since her parents were even younger than Kathleen and me." Aaron shared with Jason "Jemma and I really enjoyed talking with him today as He cleaned the buggy. He is a wonderful young man. Sometimes, he says things that he shouldn't but didn't we all at that age. Jason, when was your first time for sex." Jason chuckled and put his hand across his mouth, finally he started "Well, you know there were not a lot of young girls for us to even just steal a kiss back then and one day Widow Smith when I was just about 15 called me over and I was never the same. We had our little trysts a couple times of a week until I left for Scotland. I was so grateful that she was gone when I returned." Aaron had tears running down his face from laughing he kept repeating "Widow Smith, Widow Smith. She was pretty but she must have been forty." Jason has his large hand covering his face as he shakes his head back and forth. Jason looked at Aaron and said fess up " My father was a bit more crass than yours. At 14 he took me to Olympia and arranged for a young lady for a day. It was quite an experience of which I plan on sparing my children." Jason leaned against the bar as he pondered " I try to remember when sex was on my mind all the time. I think we had so much work to do and were tired at night. Telly is going to push them into it. I do remember the more my father and mother said no to me a teen, the more I wanted whatever it was."

Candy joined Jeremy and Corky behind Lottie's. She was not filled with the sympathy that Jeremy had for Corky's situation. Candy would fire him if she could despite the fact that Jeremy has repeatedly told her that he is one of the best and most reliable loggers. Jeremy stood next to Corky with his hand on Corky's shoulder, Jeremy in a very soft voice "Learn from this lesson my friend. If someone is important to you, treat them that way despite what others may be saying. Biddie had no way of knowing that you cared whatsoever. I couldn't tell, my brothers and I assumed that you were really indifferent." Candy interrupted "I believe that you were indifferent until you saw her with someone else." Corky's head hung low agreed "I didn't treat her right, I am not in love with her but I don't want her to be with anyone else. " Jeremy looked at the stars above and added "Relationships are complicated but now is the time to treat her right. Let her go and see where this relationship takes her." Corky started back to the camp dragging his feet as Candy hugged her new husband. She kissed him and then said "I had no idea that you were such a relationship expert."

Maggie and Lottie were enjoying trading off partners for the dances. Josh had never remembered enjoying a dance this much, Clancy was hamming it up. All they needed was Uncle Duncan and they could get the two older men to do their jigs. Clancy as well as his men were diligently watching for Matilda in case she planned on making good her threat to hurt Maggie. Maggie kept telling Josh to stop worrying, she probably accepted that you were not interested by now. Josh agreed "I barely knew her. She would come and talk to me while I waited downstairs for my dates. As it turns out they realized that I wasn't serious but she had other thoughts." Maggie joked about the lure of the Bolt men, it is part of the legend of Seattle. Suddenly Josh saw Matilda enter. He escorted Maggie to where Clancy and Lottie were and said "She is here let me go talk with her, please take care of Maggie." Lottie declared "Of course, I will take care of her and you be careful of that wildcat." Josh noticed that Jason was watching her every move and Josh waved to him that he was going to talk to her. Josh flashed that smile that melt a giant ice berg in a matter of minutes as he approached her. "Matilda, do you and I have a problem?" inquired Josh. Matilda smiled back " I can't say that I am not disappointed but I will find my someone soon enough." Josh cautiously asked " I have been hearing that you threatened to hurt Maggie, myself, or any interfering with my family or myself. I hope we can be friends but if you are going to talk like that then there will be no communication?" Matilda looked Josh right in the eyes and claimed "I have may have exaggerated a bit at the dorm but I have no intention of harming anyone. I am not that type of girl." Josh wanted to believe her but had an uneasy feeling, he extended his had and said "friends." She reciprocated the motion and repeated friends back. Joshua turned and returned to Maggie.

Right then, Lottie's door swung open and there stood Johnathan and Cassie fighting back tears. Jason's reaction was "What the hell!" as Johnathan was no longer in his suit but dressed as a Greek and he didn't look happy or well. Jason ran to them and immediately smelled the alcohol on his son, he needed to steady him as he was swaying. Aaron, Josh, Clancy and Jeremy had circled around Jason and the young couple. Cassie through her tears manage to say "This is not his fault. My father kept saying there was no alcohol. He got sick in front of everyone and had to change." Barging through the door came Telly "Your boy can't hold his alcohol." It took Aaron and Josh to hold Jason back, Marina came and tried to remove her husband. Jeremy yelled "Telly, this was very wrong. We have been nothing but kind to you and your people." Jason growled "I have made an executive decision, I don't need the three men from your camp to work or be trained by Bolt Bros." Telly acting like he pulled some great joke on Johnathan "It was a joke. He is not man enough to be date my daughter." Suddenly an unrecognized odd look crossed Jason's face "Perhaps, it isn't Johnathan you are so worried about but maybe your daughter can't keep her legs together." Jeremy pushed Telly and said "Get out before we can't hold him back or worse things are said. Marina , please get him out." Telly responded " I am not afraid of him." Josh replied " You should be." Marina was apologizing and repeating that he was told it was not alcohol.

Lottie and Maggie were tending to young Johnathan and Cassie while the adults raged. Johnathan had probably thrown up most of the alcohol. Lottie had a concoction that she was having him drink. Maggie was consoling Cassie as the adults waged war using their children as weapons. Through the haze of being drunkenness, he saw her approaching with a knife in her hand pointed at Maggie. The women screamed, Johnathan lunged at her attempting to dislodge the knife but he was not steady on his feet and they both fell to the ground. Jason had managed to get to them and as he rolled his son over, he realized he had the knife in his right side gushing blood. In a blood curdling scream he yelled "Allyn."


	9. Chapter 9

Seattle's Saturday Night Dance Chpt 9

Allyn was by Johnathan's side within seconds. She knelt on the floor and inspected the placement of the knife and the wound as thoroughly as possible. Jason was by her attempting to be of assistance. She looked up from her patient and was relieved to see Aaron right there. Allyn firmly said " Jason let Aaron take your place and go take care of Kathleen whom I hear sobbing behind me" Jason attempted to argue with Allyn who responded "Should I help Johnathan or argue with you. Take care of Kathleen." Allyn signaled to Aaron to kneel across from her, she looked him in the eyes "You can handle this? I don't believe anything major was hit but we have to stop the bleeding". Allyn bit her lip and decided to request Rachel who was her nurse, she had been a bit reluctant as Rachel and Sully were now parents and enjoyed their evenings at home with their infant daughter. Rachel yelled "Can someone please get Rachel if possible? When Rachel gets here you can be relieved but I need steady hands." Aaron looked down at his nephew with whom hours earlier he had been joking "Allyn , you tell me what to do and I will do it."

Everyone from the dance continued to stand there and gawk at the doctor with her patient. Joshua searched the room and realized that the person who takes charge was broken at the moment as Kathleen and Jason hung onto each other for dear life. Joshua loudly requested " Ladies, we are going to need clean towels and blankets. Can someone take charge of getting them from the dorm?" Behind Josh, a familiar voice was heard, Biddie proclaimed " We will get towels and pots for boiling water if needed for cleaning tools. Rodger is already on the way to Dr. Wright's office for her tools and bags." Josh could not remember a time that he was so happy to hear Biddie's voice as she was fantastic at organizing problems. Josh turned to Maggie and Lottie "Please get some alcohol readily available for sterilization and pain killing. The poor kid is probably going to have alcohol forced on him again." He bent down and whispered into Maggie's ear "I am sorry that this happened but I can't talk now. "

Josh requested " Swede, please take Matilda and locked her up, post 2 guards on her. Under no circumstance let anyone from my family get near her and that includes my angelic looking little sister. You are protecting us from ourselves if this does not go well." Josh stood on the steps and in a commanding voice " Everyone who is not assisting , needs to leave. Oh, Ben, please telegraph the sheriff in Tacoma to move the prisoner as soon as possible." Biddie grabbed Ben's arm and said " I am going with you to the store to get some supplies that might be needed." Ben shook his head in agreement and took her arm and left for the store.

Rachel and Sully burst through the door with their 6 month old daughter. Rachel immediately joined Dr. Wright relieving Aaron. Sully joined Kathleen and Jason. For a moment, Kathleen was happy to hold the baby and talk but that time was brief as her eyes once again started tearing and she was emitting a soft whimper. She buried herself into Jason's shoulder as she watched them work on her beloved son. Aaron approached his old nemesis now friend and placed his hand on his shoulder. Aaron advised "Jason, it looks pretty good. She has the bleeding stopped and is stitching him up. I believe he will be dancing at your wedding." Jason turned towards his brother-in-law and mouthed thank you. Aaron in all their years of vicious competition had never seen this man look so defeated or frightful. Aaron realized Jason finally found a situation in which his beautiful words couldn't help him. Kathleen was saying the rosary perpetually. Aaron excused himself as he planned on joining Jemma who was upstairs attending to the children who had heard the ruckus and were horrified that Johnathan had been hurt.

As Josh and Jeremy approached Jason and Kathleen to see what they might do for them. Josh was aware that Jason was glaring at something in the corner. He turned to observe what was drawing his big brother's anger and there stood Telly, Marina, and Cassie. Josh tagged Jeremy's arm and tilted his head in the direction of Telly to indicate let's handle this first. Josh did not look forward to this conversation. Telly was dramatic but he had gone way too far this time. In the past he had declared war on Seattle but at this moment, his previous antics appeared pale. Jeremy started the conversation "Why are you still here? Didn't you hear Josh ask for everyone to leave?" Cassie jumped in front of her family, her hands were clasped together as if in prayer " It is my fault that we are still here. I have to know that he is going to be okay. I believe that he saved Maggie and me plus you know we like each other. Can they leave and I stay? I promise that I will only help and be no trouble." Josh stared at the young woman and put his hands behind his head fingers interlocked. After a moment, he inquired "Why did you let him drink if you knew he didn't know it was alcohol?" Cassie burst into tears as Marina stepped forward to explain "Telly took Johnathan to Stepano's engagement celebration with the men. Neither Cassie nor I were present. I am ashamed to say that this is totally the doing of my husband. I would be glad to stay and help as well though I understand that any of us are the last people you might wish to see. Jason , both of you have been nothing but wonderful to all of us Greeks. Cassie and Johnathan care for each other and her heart is breaking watching from the distance. I know it is a lot to ask but may she stay?"

Joshua groaned and turned his attention to Jeremy " I will go ask Jason and Kathleen but their answer is final. I am not going to argue with them. Do you understand?" Cassie hugged both Josh and Jeremy. Josh grabbed her arms and warned her " I fully expect my brother to say no. I have never seen him this way and I have seen him angry." Josh looked over his shoulder at Jason and said to himself "Here goes."

Kathleen and Jason had just been informed by Allyn that the bleeding had been stopped but she did not want to move him at all for at least 12 hours as Josh approached. Kathleen had a smile on her face as Josh started to speak. He told Jason and Kathleen that Telly and Telly alone was responsible for the alcohol and that Cassie begged to stay and help with Johnathan. Jason barreled out "Hell no!" for all the world to hear as Kathleen took his hands into hers, she answered yes. Kathleen calmly recounted "When Johnathan was delivered what should have been a wonderful experience was sad because I did not have the person I loved with me. Johnathan cares about Cassie and we may have to watch them closely as Telly says. When Johnathan awakens from this, he will be happiest if she is there. Do it for him." Jason begrudgingly agreed to Cassie staying and helping. As Josh turned, Jason gave him a message for Telly "Tell Telly that he may be assured that his daughter is in safe hands unfortunately that was not the case with my son. They need to leave except Cassie."

Josh advised everyone that the bleeding had stopped but they weren't going to move him. Cassie grabbed Josh and kissed his cheek when she was informed that she could stay and help, Telly and Marina looked distressed with Jason's message and they left for their camp. Josh asked Cassie to find out how many Bolts would be sleeping on the floor of the saloon and could she get pillows and blanket for each. She saluted Josh and scampered off to complete her assignment.

Jeremy looked at Josh and asked "The news is good. Why do you look so downtrodden?" Josh took in one of his deep breaths " Jemma always said she hoped I didn't screwup the perfect relationship because of all my fooling around. I am wondering if that may be the case, lord, someone tried to kill her today and I haven't been able to spend five minutes with her." Jeremy smiled and informed Josh " I have been watching her watching you today. I would say you have nothing to worry about. She looked proud." Josh's forlorn expression went to one of his dreamy smiles "Thanks brother." Biddie tugged on Josh's shirt and inquired " Is there any chance we can stay with everyone on the floor? The girls want to be here with the Pruitts and April?" Jeremy and Josh exchanged smiles and wrapped their arms across her shoulders " It will be our pleasure but give Jason and Kathleen a bit of space."


	10. Chapter 10

Seattle's Saturday Night Dance Chpt 10

Biddie and Rodger had managed to procure a sufficient number of blankets and pillows for 20 people. Each individual obtained their allotment and found a not so comfortable place on the floor but due to exhaustion they were overjoyed just to have a place to rest. Every member of the Bolt family except Duncan who was on his way to Seattle for the upcoming wedding was present plus their significant others and any children. The brides had offered to shelter Molly, Chris, Lizbeth, Marsha and April but the children were having none of it. Despite the age discrepancy between the children and Johnathan, he had established a close caring relationship with them. Frequently after his work and their school, Johnathan, Molly and Chris would go on fruitless fishing trips that resulted in more laughs than fish. Lizbeth had a school girl crush on the Jason look-a-like, Marsha enjoyed any adventure.

Biddie and Rodger selected a far corner to offer support but also not to infringe on the family. Biddie had observed that everyone including his brothers were giving a wide berth to Jason and Kathleen. Jason had been untraditionally upset before Johnathan was stabbed due to Telly getting Johnathan so inebriated. She was determined to be of assistance without upsetting the couple any more. Before laying down for the night Biddie arranged the kitchen for tomorrow's breakfast and up for additional broth making first thing in the morning. She had previously prepared some broth for the patient should he be capable of eating. Jeremy was attempting to keep his group a bit of a distance as Christopher felt that he needed to be on top of Johnathan since they were best friends. He is like my big brother the young boy kept saying. Jeremy reminded Chris that Jason, Josh and himself were his big brothers as well. Chris would roll his eyes and head and explained "He plays and acts goofy with us. He goes on adventures in the wood. The rest of you are adults. Johnathan is half and half." Molly was more than ready to sleep wherever. Aaron chuckled to himself as he arranged his family's area for Jemma, himself and April. In his brain he was having a conversation with himself "Damn you Bolt, now you have me sleeping on bar floors. Two years ago, I told you that I wanted to kill you and your brothers. The only thing stopping me was I would be hung. Here, I am now supporting you and your son. I guess Jemma played a large role but I also value your friendship. I have come to recognize that you are perhaps my one true friend. " He continued to chuckle to himself as Jemma watched and smiled. Josh laid his blankets and pillow in the center so he could be close if needed. Cassie decided to stay near Biddie since they were both single and she knew her father would have a tantrum if he discovered she slept anywhere near a man. Jason had no intention of sleeping. Through the years of caring for his siblings during emergencies and long nights working, he had developed the ability to go days without sleeping and then days of nothing but sleeping. Jason propped himself up against the wall next to where his son laid with Kathleen cradled in his arms.

Maggie, Lottie and Clancy were going to sleep in their normal rooms. Maggie was fascinated by the Bolt family all gathering around the wounded member of their clan. Lottie said "I wouldn't expect anything less of them. They have been taking care of each other since they were young. Haven't you seen their hand shake where they place their hands one on top of each other." Clancy said "One for all and all for one." Lottie continued "If you wish to be part of this family, you are marrying the whole group. They may be in your business but they will have your back." Maggie leaned over to her mother and kissed her forehead "I hope you don't mind but I am sleeping down here with this magnificent family in hopes that I will be one eventually." Maggie picked up a pillow and blanket and joined Josh. Josh was surprised and pleased when he saw Maggie standing above. Maggie whispered "Would you mind if I joined you for the evening. I will be a safe distance but I want you to know that I am here." Josh smiled "I would love you to stay. Believe me you are safe as it has been a hell of a day and I barely have enough energy to talk to you." Once everyone laid down, they fell asleep almost immediately except one pair of piercing blue eyes watching, protecting.

The men were accustomed to rising early so as the sun rose, they relocated to the kitchen area for coffee. Jeremy thought that Johnathan's color was improved from the previous evening plus he appeared to be resting well. Jason confirmed Jeremy's observation. Jason said " He didn't move, his breathing was good. I didn't hear any indication of pain." Josh asked "Brother, did you bother to sleep at all? He may need your strength, we are going to have move him today. Do you know where he is going?" Allyn entered the kitchen after an examination of the patient "He is going to the Pruitt's room in the dormitory. It eliminates any stairs and is right across the street. I am very close. It is perfect. I still don't want him bounced around a lot. She missed his organs when she attacked but she managed to rip into his skin fairly well. I want the wound to heal before he starts moving." Allyn looked around the room and giggled" I have never seen you men looking so scruffy. Jason even on the trip from San Fran , you were always clean shaven. You are all just as handsome with beards." Aaron answered back "Enjoy this moment cause after this coffee, I am getting cleaned up."

The women were beginning to join the men thanks to the aroma of the coffee. Kathleen was pleased with the way her son appeared and Allyn confirmed that he looked better than she expected. Allyn stated "He is a young healthy man. I am hopeful that he can be a bit mobile in 3 days. Before you ask, do not cancel your wedding. He is going to walk you down the isle. Might not be able to dance but you can never tell with some one his age. Their healing abilities can be extraordinary and giving his bloodline in two weeks this will just be a bad memory if he follows my orders." Kathleen hugged Allyn and smiled back at Jason. Allyn finally said " Keep his diet soup or oatmeal for 3 days. I want no straining of any sort to rupture those sutures. After you eat, get the wood board and let's transfer him to the dorm. I think Lottie needs you all to go about your lives so she can open for today. He is going to require some additional assistance. Cassie, could you stay in town for the next 2 days to assist. He will need some male assistance as well. Jason can you stay with him today and assist with privacy issues. I will be back later."

All the women were pitching in to make breakfast . Cassie, Kathleen and Jason would spend the day with him at the dormitory and the children requested to stay nearby in case he needed company, wanted to play a card game. While the adults were in the kitchen, Christopher snuck over next to Johnathan and just stared as he slept. Chris was there when Johnathan's eyes opened. Chris scolded Johnathan "You scared us all. I am just getting use to having a big brother." Johnathan attempted to move a bit but yelped from the pain causing all the adults to rush to his side. Johnathan didn't appear to remember anything. Well Chris was more than wiling to tell him the story as he knew it. Chris started " The Greek man got you major drunk. You threw up and had to change. Some crazy lady tried to knife Maggie and Cassie and you stopped her but she stabbed you because you were drunk and couldn't walk right." Johnathan looked at Jason who answered "More or less that is the story. If you follow doctors orders , you should be moving a bit in a couple of days. After breakfast you are being moved to the dormitory. Your own personal nurse is Cassie. Can you stand that?" Johnathan flashed that Bolt smile that melts hearts.

The adults ate breakfast in the saloon together while Cassie fed Johnathan broth. Chris continued to inform Johnathan of all that he missed. Chris whispered in Johanthan's ear that Jason was on a war path with the Greeks except Cassie, he won't let them work for anything Bolt even those who thought they had jobs. Jason is angrier than Chris has ever seen him. Chris said " I kept waking up to check on you but I could see those blue eyes just watching you all night long. It was kind of creepy. It was not at all like Jason." Johnathan despite his discomfort requested his partner in crime to ask his parents, uncles and aunt to have a family meeting before he is moved to the dormitory. Chris slowly started to leave when Johnathan said "What sort of meeting would it be without my partner in crime, Chris.


	11. Chapter 11

Seattle's Saturday Night Dance. Chpt11

After requesting a family meeting through his conduit ,Christopher, Johnathan found himself surrounded by the Bolts, Stempels, Hatfields, Pruitts and his mother within ten minutes. Kathleen knelt down concerned there was a problem. She touched his forehead which was cool then ran her fingers through his head of curls which he inherited from his father and she inquired "What is wrong, my prince?" Johnathan cringed and admonished his mother "Please don't call me, prince. First, I am a young adult and next we live in this country without royalty which you hated in Ireland." Jason somewhat annoyed at his son's response to his mother asked "Since you appear fine, why did you call this meeting? We are all tired and our nerves are frayed over concern for you, I hope that the use of the word prince is not the reason we are all gathered around you."

Johnathan was taken back by the sternest in his father's voice, he wasn't sure that he had spoken to him that way. He surveyed his family and realized that they all looked awful from lack of sleep and worry. Johnathan apologized to his mother and then started with the real reason for the meeting.

"Father, my mother would tell me tales of you in our luxurious imprisonment. I would often envision you as King Arthur of round table fame. I admit as I aged I thought mother probably exaggerated quite a bit." Johnathan was beginning to lose some of his strength. Jason requested that this meeting be postponed until everyone was in better form. Johnathan shot right back "No, I hope to get this resolved now. To my surprise, upon meeting you I decided I wasn't far from wrong. Yes, you have a tremendous ego." Chuckles were heard around the room. Johnathan continued " Mother said that you heart was as large if not larger than your ego. She would say when she would complain about someone, you would tell her to turn the other cheek. Everyone respects you. You don't hold grudges." Jason impatient asked "Where is this going , son? Everyone had a rough night and they all pretty much know my good and bad points."

Johnathan sighed "I want you to be King Arthur now and welcome people whom you feel have disappointed and hurt you to the round table?" Chris looked up at Jason and asked "What is he talking about?" Jason growled " He wants me to hire the Greeks despite the fact they practically got him killed." Joshua took the opportunity to chime in "Jason, you are punishing individuals who were not responsible. I have never known you to do this. You forgave the Irish after they threatened to take over Seattle." Exasperated Jason retorted " My thanks for that, they stole our dynamite and intended to have Seattle blown off the map." Johnathan pleadingly said to his father "I was talking to those men. They were excited about the opportunities and you need the men. They don't deserve to be punished because Telly is crazy. Please be the King Arthur, I grew up thinking you were." Jason sighed " Maybe I am learning from mistakes, Johnathan. Are you going to think less of me?" Johnathan replied " If I could I would get up and hug you as you are an outstanding father and human being."

Jason suggested a family vote of the four Bolts who owned the company. Joshua extended his hand and said yes. Jemma put her hand on Josh's, Jeremy on Jemma's. Everyone stood in silence waiting for Jason's vote. "I am too old to change now" Jason squarely put his hand on Jeremy's.

Jason told Johnathan "we are not done with you , it is time to move my boy." The men gently transferred Johnathan to the board and accompanied him to the dormitory. Jason stretched out on the floor and finally feel asleep with his son now watching him. Johnathan as he heard his father's heavy breathing of sleep whispered "Sleep tight , King Arthur."

The end

Coming Jason gets married. Lots of family bonding.


End file.
